Keeper of the Lost Cities - Heart Break
by KOTLCfan
Summary: Sophie looses her loves... Will they save her before she completely slips away? read more to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**

 _This is my first story. I would like your feedback. I may not be able to post regularly and if I stop I will let you know. I would rate this **T** and if you disagree let me know. Thank you for reading my story. I will do word counts every chapter. This chapter has 1,109 words._

 **Broken Chapter 1**

"Lady Gisela?" Vespera asked, "What is this _great_ plan you claim to have?"

"Oh, Vespera. You seem to underestimate my intelligence, but if you must know…" Lady GIsela paused letting her words sink in Before finishing, "We will break the Moonlark..."

Sophie was at getting ready for opening ceremonies in her Sabertooth Tiger costume. Which consist of a Fluffy orange suit, orange boots with claws at the end, a tale that was long and annoying, and a hood on the orange suit which was flat and stuck over Sophie's head about 2 to 3 inches,it also had two pointy white teeth coming out of it. She was by far the most embarrassed 15 almost 16 year old girl ever! Well… her and every other level 5 in her school.

Edaline was helping her get ready. "Sophie, Ithink we should do something with your hair." she said waving her hand over Sophie's hair which was long enough to stick out and flow over her shoulders. It was unstyled and knotted.

"Fine..." Sophie said knowing how her adopted mother _loved_ helping Sophie out with fashion and looks.

Edaline motioned for Sophie to follow her. They walked to Edaline and Grady's bedroom where Edaline then entered her bathroom opening a long cabinet on the wall which was full of beauty elixirs of all shapes, sizes, and colors. As Edaline examined them looking for the right ones she said, "Sophie, will you grab that bag by the sink?"

"Sure." Sophie responded picking up the grey bag which had the Ruewen crest on it. It must've been her makeup bag.

"Got it!" Edaline squealed grabbing a hot pink elixir in a what looked like 6 inch tall and narrow glass bottle, and also a round glass bottle about 3 to 4 inches tall with a flat bottom it was half way filled with a lavender liquid.

The girls headed back to Sophie's room with all the things they had collected. Sophie sat on her canopy style bed while Edaline laid the elixirs and the bag next to her she also headed over to Sophie's desk and dragged her chair over to where Sophie sat.

"Drink a gulp of this," Edaline said holding up the hot pink elixir, "for curls" She screwed off the cap and gave it to Sophie.

Sophie did as she was told and almost immediately felt her hair spring into beautiful curls.

Edaline reached out and adjusted her hair a couple times side glancing and making more adjustments until, "Perfect!" She said happily snapping her fingers causing a mirror to fall into them. She handed sophie the mirror and sophie gasped seeing her hair in blonde curls falling on either side of her face perfectly making her funky outfit actually look surprisingly less crazy.

Then Edaline went back to work grabbing the violet elixir. "This time just take a sip" she said handing it to Sophie.

Sophie took it from her and unscrewed the lid taking a tiny sip. What she wasn't expecting to feel was her eyelashes grow very slightly. Sophie picked up the mirror and notice now she had _all_ her eyelashes, after pulling out half of them in stress.

"Do you want makeup? Or is this good." Edaline asked.

"I think this is good." Sophie responded. "Thank You though" she said gratefully.

"Anytime, sweetie." Edaline told her kissing her forehead, then picking up all her stuff, and walking out to put it away.

After Edaline left Sophie got up and grabbed her imparter from her desk drawer putting her lips close to it saying, "Biana."

Not long after Biana appeared on the screen wearing the same outfit but she had mascara making her teal eyes bold and her hair was straightened. "Hi!" she said happily "I like your hair today Sophie, good job!"

"Thanks!" said Sophie "You know how I have two left feet and all-"

"You want me to remind you the opening ceremonies dance for the saber tooth tigers?"Biana guessed cutting Sophie off.

"Yes Please!" Sophie pleaded, as Biana rolled her eyes and let out a small laugh, "Your the best!" Sophie exclaimed.

After Biana hung up after twenty minutes of rehearsing Sophie heard Sandor say, "Keefes here." from the shadows.

"Thanks Sandor!" Sophie said exiting her room to go see him.

As she climbed up the hill where Calla's Panakes tree is, and also where Keefe usually waited she saw him in a big furry white suit with furry long boots and two furry ears on his furry hood. Sophie couldn't help but to laugh.

"Hi to you too." Keefe said glaring

Sophie rolled her eyes. "Why are you here?" She asked walking up to him.

"I'm obviously here to talk to you" He said taking a step closer.

She looked down noticing what he did "oookay.." she said.

He took another step closer closing the distance before whispering, "I like you Foster."

Sophie felt her cheeks burning as she said, "Keefe, I don't feel that way about you."

Keefe must've wanted to test that theory because he leaned forward and kissed her She kissed him back for a second before pulling away.

"I'm sorry Keefe, I can't." she said walking back to her house and feeling so much pain leaving him like that, but she couldn't let her heart commit to anything quite yet. When she reached her house and closed the door she looked through the window and saw him leap away.

After the Opening Ceremony dance Sophie met up with her friends. Lihn and Tam were also Yetis like Fitz and Keefe. Dex, Biana, Sophie, Marela, Fitz, Keefe, Tam, and Linh were all laughing and talking during the ceremonies and during it all Keefe wouldn't look her in the eyes.

Guilt ran through Sophie. She never meant to hurt him. She does like him. But she doesn't want to make a commitment at such a young age even though she will be getting her Match packet soon.

At the end of the day Sophie, exhausted, sank into her big bed. But then she picked up her imparter noticing Fitz was calling. Sophie answered her heart filling with butterflies as Fitz appeared on the screen. But then all the butterflies left as Sophie noticed Fitz was standing with a girl, as Sophie watched in horror they kissed. As soon as their lips met she hung up. And as her eyes welled up with tears Keefe called and her broken heart completely shattered as he told her, "Sophie, I am moving on. Sorry." He then hung up.

Something in her died that day. She didn't even cry. She was too broken.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note**

 _This is my first story. I would like your feedback. I may not be able to post regularly and if I stop I will let you know. I would rate this **T** and if you disagree let me know. Thank you for reading my story. I will do word counts every chapter. This chapter has 1,1084 words. I'm not sure when I can post next... I got this one out earlier than I was expecting. I hope I can get the next one out with in the next four days if not sorry. But expect it relatively soon._

 _ **Chapter 2**_

In the morning when Sophie woke up she decided she didn't care what others thought of her clothes. She actually wanted to dress up though. She went in her large closet and put on her Foxfire uniform and after brushing her teeth she headed down the hall to Edaline and Grady's room.

Knock! Knock! Knock! Sophie stood back and waited. Grady opened the door.

"Hey Kiddo!" he greeted, "How's it going?"

Sophie's cold heart didn't care to reply, so she just cut to the chase. "I'm here to see Edaline." She said crossing her arms earning a confused expression from her adopted dad. "Well…" Sophie said getting annoyed, "is she _here_ or _not_?"

"She is." He said quickly, "She's just getting ready she should be out in a few."

As if right on cue Edaline walked in. "Hey Sophie!" She said happily.

"Hi…" Sophie grumbled.

"Do you need something?" Edaline said looking concerned.

"Actually, I do." Sophie said smirking. "But can I talk to you alone…" She said glancing at Grady.

"Sure!" Edaline replied apologetically smiling at Grady as he stumbled out of the room. As he closed the door Edaline walked over gto Sophie. "What do you need?" She asked.

"I want you to d my hair and makeup today." Sophie said without an ounce of emotion whatsoever.

"Ooookay?" She said with a hint of confusion. She lead Sopie to the bathroom, and as she opened the cabinet with all the elixirs she asked, "What do you want today?"

Sophie immediately replied, "Straight hair."

Edaline looked at a few elixirs before grabbing a teal elixir in a square glass bottle. "Remember" she said "one gulp."

As Sophie grabbed it from Edaline her shattered heart pieced together as she realized just how much the liquid looked like Fitz' eyes. But as she thought about the girl he kissed her heart quickly shattered once more. She took a gulp and just like the day before she felt her hair straighten. "Now I want makeup." Sophie said.

Edaline was so surprised as she got her makeup bag she almost dropped it. "Okay…" She said.

After she gently applied the makeup Sophie looked stunning.

"By." Sophie said stopping by the mirror on her way out. She smirked thinking, _Oh how the boys who broke me will be at a loss for words…_

When Sophie walked through the doors in Foxfire she saw how people turned around and watched her. Fitz was in the hallway and as she grew near to him he opened his mouth and tried to talk to her. But she walked right by him. The look on his face was so confused.

 _Why did you do that?_ He transmitted to her

 _No reason._ She transmitted back to him.

Sophie walked over to Biana and Linh who were chatting. "Hi!" she said faking emotion. She was going to act like regular Sophie around everyone but the two who broke her heart. She had a plan for them…

As soon as she greeted the girls Linh turned bright red. "H-hi!" Lihn said clearly hiding something.

Sophie was too distracted in thought to notice though. _I have no emotions,_ she thought to herself, _They will pay._

"Ummm… Sophie?" Biana said snapping Sophie back to reality.

"Ya?" Sophie asked putting as much emotion as she could into what she was saying.

"We asked you a question." Biana said.

"Oh, you did?" sophie said as sincere as she could.

"She asked why you put on makeup and did your hair extra today." Linh said still bright red. "Not that it looks bad though, It's just not you."

"Ya." Biana agreed.

"I was just dressing up for someone special." Sophie said, adding in some sadness to make the girls feel bad for pointing it out. It worked.

"Oh. sorry" they said in unison.

"It's totally fine!" Sophie said with maybe too much additional happiness. "You're just looking out for me. I understand!" She then changed the subject. "You guys want to go shopping in Atlantis today?" Sophie asked knowing if she wanted to do her hair and makeup everyday, to finish her plan, she would need her own supplies and not go to grady and Edaline's room every morning.

"Yes!" Biana said so excitedly she practically screamed.

"That sounds fun!" Linh said "I have someone to impress too…"

Both Biana and Sophie raised an eyebrow. Sophie wanted to know if Linh would ruin her plan with this _boy._ "Do we know him?" Sophie asked not able to hide her annoyance.

"I don't think I'm ready to share just quite yet…" Linh said blushing

Sophie felt so much rage she had to remember to tie her emotions and save them for later. But as she was doing so she felt a cool blue breeze sweep through her body. It didn't help any more. Not after the source of it broke her to pieces, but she knew Keefe would feel her loss of emotion so she inflicted herself with good things from her past. It was enough to fool Keefe.

"You alright Foster?" Keefe asked

"Yah!" She said with all the emotion she could muster. As she gazed into his eyes she couldn't believe he was perfectly fine after what he said the night before… Not that she cared. She still was getting payback. 

Soon she had to get to her classes. As she parted from her friends she realized she had telepathy that day. Which meant she had cognate training with Fitz. It would definitely be hard for her to keep up her act. But it didn't mean she was any less determined. 

After Physical education or PE Sophie was heading to her Telepathy session with Tiergan and Fitz. As she opened the door she saw Tiergan sitting at his desk with Fitz sitting in front of him. Fitz flashed his dashing smile as she sat down, but the butterflies had died with her heart. Instead she had to act nervous and flustered like she would've when her heart was whole and when she actually had emotions.

"Today the two of you will be focusing on recovering one deep secret from the other." Tiergan told them.

Sophie was so enraged. She was sure to lose her plan to break those who broke her. She had no emotional center either, well she probably did but it was probably shattered like a broken mind.

As Fitz smiled at her Sophie got sick to her stomach. And not in a good way...


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note**

 _This is my first story. I would like your feedback. I may not be able to post regularly and if I stop I will let you know. I would rate this **T** and if you disagree let me know. Thank you for reading my story. I will do word counts every chapter. This chapter has 1,1267 words. I'm not sure when I can post next... I got this one out earlier than I was expecting. I hope I can get the next one out with in the next four days if not sorry. But expect it relatively soon. After this chapter I am not going to repost the same authors note every time. I will be asking you for who you think should be with Sophie. It won't be immediate like the next chapter but whoever the majority of people think should be with her is who I will do. options: Tam, Keefe, or Fitz. Also if you would like me to read your story(s) I will. Just tell me the title._

 **Chapter 3**

Sophie was freaking out. How was she supposed to hide from Fitz? Would he ruin everything if he recovered her secrets? Why did he have to be her cognate? Every ounce of Sophie dreaded what came next.

"You two will not tell each other the secret you find." Tiergan explained, "Instead you will go deep into their consciousness and transmit the secret you find. If you go deep enough then they should not know what you transmit but they will react most truth full. You then would need to go to their emotion center and see if they are lying or not."

"Just out of curiosity," Sophie said innocently, "what if one's heart was broken? Would they react to this procedure?" She desperately needed to know.

"Yes actually." Tiergan responded, "Broken hearts in the elvin world are actually worse than broken minds. For the heart makes you do reckless things and horrible things because you don't care. When you have a broken heart the fix is easier so they do not have to be exiled, and you _still_ do have feelings, just the bad ones. No love. No care. No hope. Not even guilt. Only hate, greed, ruthlessness, and evil." At that point both teens were filled with questions. Sophie's were mostly selfish, of course. "Why do you ask, Sophie?" Tiergan continued.

"I thought I read something about one." Sophie said sincerely, "Why didn't we learn about it?"

"You learn about it in the elite levels." Tiergan said, "And it's so rare people don't usually talk about it… Any more questions?" He asked. When both Sophie and Fitz shook their heads no he said, "You may begin."

Sophie and Fitz moved their chairs over to the far corner for the most privacy. Sophie removed her gloves and placed her hands in Fitz. Almost immediately their thumb rings snapped together proving their minds were connected. _Do you want to go first or should I?_ Fitz transmitted.

 _I will._ Sophie transmitted. As he nodded she dove deep into his consciousness. Deeper. Deeper. Deeper she dove until it felt like she couldn't go any more. _Deepest secret._ She transmitted. As soon as she did a memory flew at her. With black all around the glow of the memory illuminated her surroundings. It was the secret that she had already seen though. Fitz was standing there a girl with dark hair in front of him. They leaned close to each other kissing. As Sophie watched and tried to recognize the girl but the secret stopped and vanished. It must've been the end. _A kiss_. Sophie transmitted then left Fitz' consciousness. She made her way to the emotion center and saw that the secret was true. He did kiss her. Sophie wasn't hurt she was more determined. Determined to ruin the boys who broke her.

Sophie left Fitz' mind smiling.

"How did it go?" Fitz asked clearly nervous.

"Great!" Sophie said happily trying to convince him she didn't recover his kiss memory.

Their fingers still entwined Fitz transmitted, _Are you ready for me to go in?_ Sophie took a deep breath like the old her would've done before transmitting _Yah._

She felt Fitz inside her mind diving deeper and then it was weird… All of a sudden it felt like he disappeared or got out. Sophie got extremely nervous and worried. That's when she felt Fitz again deep in her mind making his way to her emotional center as he did she filled her mind with Silveny and Greyfell. It put enough happy memories in her mind to create fake happiness.

That's when he left her mind yanking his hands away. Pain and empathy were in his eyes. _You didn't tell me what Keefe did to you._ He transmitted.

 _It wasn't a big deal._ Sophie transmitted back even though it was. Keefe after all was one of the two that broke her. That's when an idea hit her. Keefe and Fitz have been friends since… forever, If she broke their friendship it would kind've be like breaking a part of them. She would also break bonds between the people they love most.

In no time telepathy was over and they were leaping home, but before, Sophie had to schedule shopping with Linh and Biana. "Hey!" Sophie greeted Biana with as much emotion as she could add.

"Hi!" Biana said.

"Hay, Biana and Sophie!" Linh said joining them, "What time should we meet in Atlantis?"

"How about 2 hours?" Biana said.

"Perfect!" Sophie said adding in additional happiness. That would give her plenty of time to meet with Keefe and destroy his friendship. Also she could comfort him and figure out who he loves most.

"Sounds good!" Linh agreed.

When Sophie arrived home she noticed Sandor was waiting. Now the bodyguards didn't follow them around. They only tracked them and monitored their homes. "Hi Sandor!" Sophie said acting excited. " I'm going to go to Keefe's then I'll check in and Then I have to go to Atlantis with Linh and Biana.

Sandor sighed, obviously annoyed… "Fine." He said.

"Thanks!" Sophie said. Though she was thinking, _so easy to fool._

Knock. Knock. Knock. Sophie waited a second and Lord Cassius opened the door.

"Are you here for my son?" He asked suspiciously.

"Yes." Sophie said letting her cold heart show. She didn't have to act happy with people the old her hated.

"Keefe!" Lord Cassiuss called.

"What!" She heard Keefe not exactly happily call.

"Sophie's here." Lord Cassiuss hollard.

In no time Keefe was down smirking and walking out the door past his father. And closing the door behind him. "Can't say I'm surprised you came foster. You couldn't resist me after that kiss."

After that Sophie let fake tears run down her face. Making Keefe stop and listen to her. Also comfort her. "It's Fitz." Sophie said in between tears.

Keefe held her hand and walked her over to the sand by the ocean. They sat down and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. To make him believe her lie she lightly inflicted the emotions she wanted him to believe.

"What did he do?" Keefe asked quietly.

"Can I show you?" She asked letting out a convincing sob. And when he nodded she stretched her consciousness to his mind and showed him the memory she had of Fitz hailing her and kissing the girl. And also when she found the memory while cognate training. While Keefe was busy watching Sophie went as deep as she could into his consciousness and transmitted, _Who do you love most?_ Multiple images of Sophie appeared followed by the memory of all the hugs they had shared.

After she left his mind she hugged him tighter and smirked. Now her job of breaking his heart would be a million times easier considering it was her he loves most...


End file.
